bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seireitou's Plan...!
Return to Base Retsu Unohana stepped out of the medical tent, whipping the sweat from her brow. Only the first day of war, and yet, already, thousands had been injured or killed in the various battles. Furthermore, it had only been days since Central 46 had named her new Head Captain following Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's absence. The stress of her new position, along with the war itself, was making things very difficult for her. She had no time to continue these thoughts, however, as she turned to see a silver-haired man touching down mid-camp, Raian Getsueikirite on his shoulder. "Don't tell me... He's..." Unohana began. "He's fine." Seireitou rebuffed. "Just a little banged up. Can you help him, Unohana-san?" "Of course." she replied gravely. "Take him to tent ten. We'll begin there." Unohana led Seireitou through the rows of tents, the moans of the wounded filling their ears as they passed. Finally, she reached the tenth tent, preparing the stretcher before Seireitou laid his friend down on it. Unohana immediately summoned a healing barrier around him to begin the process. "I've been thinking, Unohana-san." Seireitou finally said, interrupting her work. "Thinking of taking him back there." Unohana's eye immediately widened, "You can't be serious! You don't even possess the means to get there!" she snapped. "What would you even accomplish?" "Getting there isn't a problem." Seireitou replied calmly, looking off to the side. "Soul Society is in shambles. They Royal Guard is already on their way. I'll get them to take us." "So then," Unohana continued, her voice now sounding more grave. "You plan to go see the King of Souls himself, do you?" "Its not something I do lightly." Seireitou remarked. "But, Raian's resolve in this war has weakened after meeting that Quincy man. I need to go see the King." The tent got quiet for a few moments following this. Unohana's eyes remained soft, yet fixated in an anxious expression as she healed Raian's wounds. Seireitou, on the other hand, had his arms crossed against his chest, looking thoughtfully out of the tent's opening. "Don't fill his head with false hopes if you go there." Unohana finally said, speaking up to break the silence. "I know what you plan to do. The King will never open the Reitoro. Even under these circumstances." Seireitou looked mildly shocked, "You know of that place?!" Unohana nodded solemnly, "I'm the only one, besides Genryūsai, in the Gotei 13, that know of it. That's why I'm telling you, the effort is futile." Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "Its our only hope. I can only pray the King understands this as well as I do." he replied sharply. Unohana held his gaze for a moment, but, suddenly, something disturbed her, causing her to snap her head towards the opening of the tent. She then slowly craned her head to face Seireitou. "You'd best hurry then, silver-hairs." she said softly. "They're arriving." The Guard Arrives By the time Seireitou arrived at the center of the Spiritual World Army's main headquarters, a massive crowd has assembled, forming a wide circle around an open area where no tents were set up. All of the Shinigami present were staring into the sky, as if awaiting some heavenly intervention. Seireitou had only witnessed the arrival of the Royal Guard twice in his extensive lifetime. It was never anything spectacular. If anything, it was usually eccentric. He was in no mood for theatrics this time, however. Baring a grave face, he stood, arms cross and eyes closed, as he awaited their arrival. He didn't have to wait long. Suddenly a tremendous force filled his senses, startling him out of his thoughts. His amber eyes, burning bright as gold, snapped open and slid upward to frame the sky just in time for the Guard's Tenchūren to enter his sight. A massive pillar, the favored method of transportation for the Guard. He remembered it from Raian's time in the Guard. It moved with tremendous speeds, kicking up a gale of wind on the ground beneath it. Seireitou's silver hair fluttered in the chaos, catching the sun's light in the process, causing it to glow with almost an angelic light. He was becoming impatient. An explosion filled his ears as the pillar collided with the earth, kicking up a massive dust cloud and sending the spectators sprawling to their knees, covering their faces desperately from the debris. Seireitou remained unmoved however, his robes fluttering violently in the wind as he stood tall; a barrier against this intrusion. With a swishing noise, the doors to the Tenchūren swung open, four imposing figures framing the doorway. They were the four current members of the Guard; Gamma Akutabi, Jinsuke Kuchiki, Aburataru Shihōin, and Taira Geshunin. While the Guard usually had five members, they'd been out a member for a few decades now, since Raian's banishment. It was Unohana that was the first to break away from the crowd of spectators to be the first to speak to the newly arrived "saviors". She greeted them with a bow before immediately yammering away about something in a severely grave tone. The exact words never reached Seireitou's ears. He was a single-minded man. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough to multitask. He was simply either too lazy, or didn't care enough. As Unohana began to lead them towards her tent, Seireitou deliberately stepped out into their path, blocking them from continuing any further. Unohana merely looked up, gazing into Seireitou's eyes before stepping back. Through their prior discussion, she had already assumed he may act this way, and decided to stay out of it. "Took you guys long enough to rear your heads." Seireitou jabbed comically. "What was 'dat, ya brat?" Aburataru whined. "It isn't our job to protect da Soul Society!" "That makes two of us." Seireitou retorted harshly. "Pipe down you two." the ever small Taira interjected, stepping between the two looming male figures. "We have work to do here. I guess its good you're here Seireitou.... Where's Raian?" Seireitou noted the coldness in her voice as she spoke Raian's name and narrowed his eyes, "What's it to you?" he snapped back. "Put simply, one of the reasons we're here is to bring him back with us." Jinsuke suddenly interjected. "He seems to be the lynchpin of this war. Maybe if we take him out of it, thing'll calm down." Seireitou let out a snort of amusement, "Are you joking me? If anything, it'll speed up Akujin's plans. Look, we need him. Back at full power, at that. But, if you insist on taking him, then at least hear me out." Gamma narrowed his eyes and craned his head towards Seireitou, "What are you planning, silver-hairs?" he asked, bemused. "I request and audience with the King of Souls." Seireitou declared boldly. "Given the gravity of the situation, I think he'll want to hear my proposal." This declaration drew a surprised look from everyone present, including Unohana, even though she already knew what he planned. The shock, however, soon faded into stone-faced resistance from most of the Guard, and outrage from Taira. "Do you even know what you're asking, Seireitou?!" Taira snapped. "It is rare that even we get an audience with the King! You think you can just barge in there and demand to see the King of Souls?!" "It does sound absurd." Gamma added. "Why do you think the King would speak with you?" "Because Akujin's plan involves freeing Lucifer." Seireitou shot back, stunning the group into silence. "You know what that means." Beads of sweat rolled down Taira's forehead, "Yeah... he's heading for..." she stuttered. "That is impossible!" Gamma roared. "The seal placed on Lucifer by the King himself is unbreakable, even for someone like Akujin! For you to even suggest such a thing is absurd!" "Absurd, though it may be," Jinsuke suddenly interjected, "If that's Akujin's plan, the King must be informed. No one has ever attempted that before." "Very well, Seireitou." Taira spoke up. "You will accompany us back to the Royal Palace as well." Seireitou nodded, "I'll go get Raian-san. He's resting nearby. We can leave after that." he stated. "Hold up!" Gamma snapped, "We're not done here yet. As it turns out, our orders are to bring all four of you back with us. You were coming with us anyways." Seireitou narrowed his eyes quizzically, "All four of us?" he questioned. "Yeah," Jinsuke replied, looking down solemnly. "The four Yonkō." Reunion 2 hours later... Seireitou's face was plastered with annoyance as he crammed himself into the tight space of the Tenchūren. A bandaged up Raian sat, holding his still aching head, against the far left wall, and next to them was Hikaru Kurosaki and Echo, the other two Yonkō, long who had been apart. Their faces, too, were fixated in disgusted annoyance as they were crammed between the four members of the Royal Guard. "Geez, how'd you guys manage to find these losers so quickly?" Seirietou moaned. "Especially that short one over there!" Echo glanced over, irritated, and snarled, "Be happy you even got invited, Seireitou. Ever the annoyance I see." "Ever the annoyance, my ass!" Seireitou roared. "Two hundred years! That's how long its been since all four of us were together, and all you can say to me is ****in' 'ever the annoyance'?!" Raian clutched his head tighter, the pain in his head soaring as the two raised their voices louder and louder, "Even after all these years, those two still hate each others guts." he sighed to himself. "Hikaru, you've been unusually quiet." Raian noted, trying to ease the tension. "No wise words to soothe these morons?" "Nah," Hikaru sighed lazily, "Let 'em go. With any luck one of them will kill the other and that'll shut 'em up." Meanwhile, listening in on the conversation, the members of the Royal Guard could only shake their head in utter embarrassment. They'd heard of the tales of the Yonkō and their legendary tomfoolery, but this was taking it too far. Nevertheless, Gamma began the process to initiate the Tenchūren's return to the Royal Palace. Suddenly, the massive pillar began to shake violently, including its contents, further annoying the four cooped-up Yonkō. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone, launching the group high into the sky. The travel seemed only to last seconds before the distinct shutter of impact with the ground send the Shinigami inside sprawling over whatever room they had. As the door to the pillar opened, Seireitou comically tumbled out, followed by a stumbling Hikaru. "Now I see why you bastards don't come to Soul Society more often." Seireitou moaned in a dizzy stupor, "I wouldn't come at all if I had to ride in that thing everytime." "Oh look," Echo snapped, stepping out of the threshold, "Seireitou playing in the dirt. How quaint." Seireitou, comically annoyed, leaped to his feet, spinning around and extending an accusing finger towards Echo, "We've only been back together for two hours now, Echo, and I'm already sick of your shit!" he shouted comically. "If you two don't shut it, I'm gonna knock you both out." Hikaru said wearily, "After my head stops spinning, that is." Seireitou only seemed to get louder, "Its not my fault this shorty over here is a jerk!" he barked. "Silence, buffoon." Echo jabbed, patting the dust, collected from the inside of the Tenchūren, off of his shihakushō. "What did you call me?!" Seireitou erupted in comical anger. At that point, Raian and the rest of the Guard emerged from the pillar, silencing the squabbling on the outside. The grave looks on their faces snapped everyone back into reality. More serious matters were at hand, and they were best treated as such. "What's the plan from here?" Raian asked. Gamma stepped forward, "The King wants to see the four of you immediately. We'll move from there." he explained. "Then let's not waste a moment more." Hikaru replied, taking the first steps off in the direction of the Greater Palace. Discerning the Transmundane The tapping of feet walking down the marble halls of the Greater Palace reverberated against the ancient walls as the King of Souls himself made his way towards the throne room. His steps were measured, his eyes closed; it was clear he was deep in thought. To the retainer walking alongside him, though, the nature of his thoughts were completely unknown. Finally, after several minutes of unnerving silence, the King exhaled loudly and spoke; "So," his voice boomed, echoing through the halls. "My son and his friends have come here at last?" "Yes, Kawahiru-sama." the retainer responded meekly. "Then I suppose the prophesied time is at hand. Things must be getting pretty ugly down there. I suppose it is right that I called them here, to my domain." the King said, thinking aloud. The two men reached the end of the hall, which ended in a large red curtain, beyond which was the throne room. Meanwhile, on the other side of the giant curtain, the Yonkō had gathered in the throne room, the Royal Guard assembling against the far walls behind them. As soon as they heard the King's steps approaching, both Echo and Hikaru knelt on their knees. However, to their comedic annoyance, both Raian and Seireitou remained standing; Seireitou picking his nose with his pinky finger, and Raian gazing off to the side, his arms crossed against his chest. "HEY!" Echo blurted in an enraged whisper-like tone. "Show some damn respect you two! Kneel! This is the King we're getting to see." "I've got bad knees, the hell I'm kneeling." Raian snapped back without adverting his gaze from whatever it was he was staring at to the side. "I also decline kneeling." Seireitou replied, flicking a booger off to the side before becoming serious. "After all, the man you call the king, I know as--" Just then, the curtain swung open in a grand fashion, revealing the King of Souls himself, who promptly stepped into the room, around the throne, and took his seat in the elegant chair. "Ichijitsu Kawahiru," Seireitou finished. "My father." "Seireitou..." Ichijitsu stated, glaring down at his son. "Its been awhile." "Like hell you care, you senile old bastard." Seireitou rudely snapped, scratching his head in an annoyed fashion. The King sighed, "Yes well, we have more important matters to discuss than your personal grudges. I've heard what's going on below, but I've been told you have something to add to it." "Yeah," Raian suddenly interjected. "Akujin is destroying the heart of hearts to restore Lucifer." The King's eyes bulged upon hearing this. Clearly he wasn't expecting to receive this grave of news. "Is that so?" he gasped, worry now clear in his tone of voice. "That changes everything. If Lucifer is set free again, Soul Society will undoubtedly fall. Unless..." "Unless what?" Hikaru asked, craning his head in sudden interest. "Seireitou, I'm sure you've heard of the legends of how Lucifer was first defeated?" the King asked, turning his eyes towards his son. "You meaning that legend drivel Kamui is always rambling about? Yeah, I've heard of it." Seireitou spat. "Its not just drivel. I was there." Ichijitsu declared, drawing a shocked look from Seireitou. "Shukai. The first Getsueikirite used it to defeat Lucifer. Only another Shukai user can hope to achieve the same." Raian suddenly looked interested after the mention of Getsueikirite. "That's right, Raian." the King continued. "Your ancestor." "What do my ancestors have to do with Lucifer?" Raian interjected, his eyes narrowing with intrigue. "To understand your connection to him, I have to start at the beginning." the King began. "Over a millennia after Soul Society's creation by the Kami, war was rampant. Hollow invasions took place almost daily and even the Human World was bathed in bloodshed. During this time, your ancestors won the favor of the god, Ryūjin; kami of the seas. He was greatly impressed by the efforts your ancestors were making to stop the needless bloodshed and introduced a covenant with them. He called this covenant the "Ryūchi" — dragon-blood. He bestowed upon your ancestors the vibrant soul of a dragon, which he was, giving them far stronger and more resilient souls than average Shinigami. Those of your clan that were born after did not always have the dragon-blood, but those that did went on to unlock Shukai. The first Getsueikirite, however, proved to be the most resilient, and he lived longer than them all. It was by his power that Lucifer was sealed away. "However, upon his death, no more were born with the dragon-blood. After centuries of no known Shukai user, the release became myth and the Getsueikirite Clan lost its stature in the Soul Society. According to the witch, Majo Hisakata, however, another would be born of the Ryūchi. But I have dismissed that as false hope. There is no one." Seireitou chuckled and laughed hysterically, "I don't believe this myth at all, even from you. Shukai is impossible. Bankai is the final release of a Zanpakutō. There exists none beyond it." he snapped. "Take heed, boy..!" Ichijitsu snarled. "I have been alive thousands of years longer than you. I have seen many things you would consider impossible today. Shukai was no fable. At one time, there were those who could preform a release beyond Bankai." "I'll believe it when I see it." Seireitou spat, folding his arms. "In any event, you yourself said no Shukai user exists even now. So why not hear out my plan?" "Very well," the King resigned. "I will allow you to indulge me." "Give me access to the Reitoro...." Seireitou mumbled in a barely audible voice, yet the reaction he got was one of utter shock and dismay. "Seireitou...!" Taira shouted from the back of the room, but was cut off by the King's voice. "What do you want in there?" the King asked, an almost menacing tone to his voice, equal with the malice in his eyes. "The soul of Mashū Getsueikirite." Seireitou replied flatly. "Like many in Soul Society, I believe this is Raian's fight. Akujin has been his enemy for decades now. But I'm not a fool. His power has been cut in half by despair. He lost Mashū to a cowardly attack prior to the war. If his soul was brought back, Raian's power would return with it." Now it was Raian's turn to be surprised. His eyes glittered with shock and awe as he stared at Seireitou, not sure if he had heard his best friend right. Mashū. Brought back from death?! Surely such a thing was impossible. Yet the excitement rising in Raian's chest could not be contained. If there was a way, he'd find it for sure. "Are you asking me to break thousands of years worth of laws for one soul? Committing necromancy itself? Surely you must be insane, son." the King snapped. "Its your choice. If Akujin succeeds, we lose more than just this war." Seireitou argued. "We need Mashū back." Silence fell on the throne room for many minutes as the King carefully pondered his son's proposal. It was clearly that he was seriously considering Seireitou's words from the look on his face. However, others intended to break the silence. "Don't listen to him, King of Souls-sama!" Taira barked from the back of the room. "The Reitoro has been opened for no one in the history of creation! Why open it now, for these people?!" The King didn't respond to Taira's outburst. He merely glanced her direction before returning to his thoughts. Several more minutes passed before the King finally spoke, his mind made up. "Very well, Seireitou." he resigned again. "I will let you have your way. However, you must return this favor with two favors of my own. First, you four must remain here, outside the war and train until I'' allow you to leave. The Guard will go in your place to hold Akujin at bay. Secondly, Raian must devote his service to me and my Royal Guard for the rest of his days. This is ''his brother I'm saving, after all." Raian bowed, never more humble or grateful in his eighteen hundred years of life, "I will do this with honor and gratitude." he replied. "Then follow me. The Reitoro awaits." the King replied. End...